


No You're Not

by LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Supernatural drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, One Shot, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a normal day. Well... as 'normal' as it ever gets for Sam and Dean when they were on a new hunt.<br/>And then they met the sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling around online and found this. And today I just really wanted to type something short so I did this. Who ever came up with this idea, it is good. I wish this would actually happen one day.

It started out as a normal day. Some people were killed in a strange way and the brothers were investigating so they could gank the monster of the week.

_Totally_ normal.

It was easy to find the crime scene in the town. The usual yellow tape was a homing beacon for anyone curious enough. Sam glanced around, looking for even the smallest details, while Dean flashed his id at one of the officers. The officer took one look before pointing to a small group of others at the other side of the room. “The sheriff can inform you about the case,” he said. They nodded and left him there.

Once they got close enough for the group to notice, the sheriff waved the rest of the group off with their orders and turned towards the new comers. Dean once again flashed his id and Sam did the same. “Hi, I’m Agent Abbott,” Dean said as he tucked his id back into his jacket pocket, “and this is my partner,” he nodded to Sam, “Agent Costello.”

The sheriff just stared at them for a moment. “No you’re not,” he said with a roll of his eyes. They both went to say something, but the sheriff merely held up his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture. “You’re Sam and Dean Winchester,” they’re eyes widened slightly but he continued. “You hunt monsters, you’ve each got a rap sheet as long as that Impala you drive,” he nodded towards the window where, sure enough, you could see Baby, “and I’d lock you both up and throw away the key if it wasn’t for the six half-eaten corpses covered with purple goo we've got stinking up the back room of this shop right now. Come on, I’ll show you.”

And with that, the sheriff turned to walk through the door leading to the back room. Instead of following, Sam and Dean were glued to their spots and left gapping at air. Dean was the first to blink. “What the fuck?”

Sam slowly blinked. “I don’t know.”

“No, seriously,” the older brother looked at the younger, “ _what the fuck?_ ”

“ _I don’t know!_ ” the giant man insisted.

“ _Would’ja boys hurry up?_ ” the sheriff called from the other room causing said boys to jump. “ _I ain’t getting any younger and these corpses aren't stinking less!_ ”

 

* * *

[ ](http://s87.photobucket.com/user/imagamerderp/media/11018314_379144335603270_2681287776615358458_n_zpsghqnpiq4.jpg.html)


End file.
